The Silver Briefcase
by Virtex
Summary: What do a silver briefcase, a guy dressed in black, and the occasional monstrous fat man all have in common? Please read and review, I need some more reviews!


****  
Gundam Wing is a copyright of TV Asahi, Sunrise, and Sotsu Agency. So please don't sue me! I wrote this for entertainment! You hear that people? E_N_T_E_R_T_A_I_N_M_E_N_T!! And if you do sue me, you won't get much anyway!   
****  
  
Gundam Wing: The Silver Briefcase   
  
By Virtex  
  
Note: I HAVE to get the need to write a chase scene out of my system, so this was the result. I hope you like it, it's fast paced, short, and funny. Don't forget to review!!   
  
  
  
Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell sat in the small café, eating their sub sandwiches and drinking Pepsi. They had found some time off between missions to grab a bite to eat, and do some shopping for Relena's birthday.   
  
" So, Heero, what did you find for Relena?" Duo asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.   
  
" Nothing...yet."   
  
" Then what'sh in that shilver briefcash next to you?" Duo said with his mouth full and pointed at a bulky metallic briefcase on the ground next to Heero.   
  
" My lap top."   
  
" I don't believe that. C'mon, Heero. You can tell me."   
  
" No."   
  
" Please?" Duo pleaded with his chibi eyes.   
  
" No, now shut up and eat your sandwich you nosy bastard."   
  
God Heero's in a bad mood. Duo thought. He took another bite and sipped his drink.   
  
" What did you get Relena?"   
  
" I got her a card with a fifty dollar gift certificate to Victoria's Secret inside."   
  
Heero nearly shot Duo right there and then. He glared. " O mae...."   
  
" Hey, hey, I was just kidding!" A sweat drop formed on Duo's head as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. " Actually, I got her a fifteen dollar gift certificate."   
  
Heero reached for the gun hidden in his spandex. Don't ask me how he got it in there.   
  
Duo sweat dropped again. " At uh, uh, Kirkland's! Kirkland's Heero! You know! That girly store with all the house making stuff!"   
  
He shoved the gun back in his spandex and eyed Maxwell suspiciously, taking a bite of his sub.   
  
Duo sighed with relief and slumped in his chair. " When was the last time you talked to Trowa and the others?"   
  
" About two days ago. They said they already had birthday presents for Relena."   
  
" Good. That leaves you to get her something."   
  
Heero only glared.   
  
  
A few doors down, Wufei sat in a noodle shop, eating what else? A bowl of noodles. He had also gone shopping and had bought Relena a rare precious stone off the black market for $5. Why not?   
  
  
Trowa and Quatre were at a coffee shop a few more doors down. For some strange reason, the pilots unknowingly ate lunch at the same time everyday. Maybe it was the training.   
  
Quatre, being the rich goody-goody that he was, had bought Relena a brand new Lightspeedster GT. Lightspeedsters were the cheapest sports cars on the market, comparable to a Mustang GT in our time. Trowa, on the other hand, had a Juggling for Beginners Handbook for Relena.   
  
" Do you think Relena will like my present for her?" Quatre asked, glancing at the silver Lightspeedster parked outside the shop.   
  
" I think so."   
  
  
Heero patted the silver briefcase next to his leg and drank his Pepsi. Duo was babbling on about some joke he'd heard off a movie. (In case you don't recognize it, these lines are from the movie Pulp Fiction)  
  
" They're sitting in this car, right? And this black guy's talking about Burger King. So he says, ' You know what they call quarter-pounders with cheese in France?' And the other guy goes, 'No, I don't.' The black guy goes, ' Well since they don't have quarter pounders in Europe, they have the metric system, they call it a Royal with cheese. And you can also order a big beer at there, too.' I can't believe that! They serve beer at Burger King in France! Do you think that's true?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess."   
  
" Doesn't that kick ass? You can order a beer at Burger King!"   
  
Heero nodded and patted the thin air next to his leg. The briefcase was gone! " Shit!" He stood, removing his pistol, and scanned the café for a suspect. Someone was shoving people out of the way and running to reach the door.   
  
" C'mon!" Heero ran after the man. Duo dropped his Pepsi and chased after Heero, grabbing his gift certificate.   
  
" Heero! What's going on?"   
  
Heero didn't reply. The man had disappeared out the door. He fired a shot off into the ceiling to clear the crowd in his path and rushed outside.   
  
Duo made his way out and saw Heero sprinting down the street after a man dressed in all black. Shots were fired from Heero, but they missed. Duo headed down in the two's wake.   
  
Heero couldn't seem to hit this guy. Cursing as he ran out of ammo, he tossed the gun on the ground and sped up.   
  
Duo didn't see the pistol right in front of him. He stepped on it and slipped, falling on top of a pretty woman in a rather...sensitive position.   
  
" Ugh! You pervert!" The lady smacked him a few hard times with her purse as he struggled to get up.   
  
" Ma'am! Ma'am!" He cried, trying to block the attacks. " Ma'am please!"   
  
  
Heero dodged around the oncoming people, all the while keeping his eye on the fleeing thief.   
  
  
Wufei stopped eating his noodles upon hearing the shots. He glanced out the window and saw a man dressed in black race by. A few seconds later Heero went past the shop. Something was up. He decided to help Heero.   
  
Without paying his bill he ran out the door and gave chase.   
  
  
Duo had had enough. " GOD DAMN IT MA'AM!! I'M TRYING TO RETRIEVE A STOLEN ITEM, SO GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" That shocked the woman, giving him time to catch up.   
  
He noticed that Wufei had also joined the big chase. He came up next to him. " How's it goin' Wu-man?"   
  
Wufei shot Duo an angry glare and continued down the street a few yards behind Yuy.   
  
  
Heero still had the man in sight. Boy was this guy going to be sorry when he caught up to him.   
  
The man began throwing objects in their way to slow them down. He knocked trash cans, bike racks, people, and the occasional monstrous fat man over.   
  
Heero and Wufei managed to leap over most of these things. Duo was not as lucky. He could kick the trash cans out of the way and jump over bike racks, but the occasional monstrous fat man was too much. He fell flat on his face, quickly being left behind.   
  
Quatre slurped his coffee and looked at his present. Would Relena really like it? It was only the newest model of a fancy sports car, after all. Maybe he should have gotten her the key chain.   
  
Trowa perked up suddenly. He turned to face the street. Quatre thought he might've had too much coffee until he calmly declared, " The others are in trouble."   
  
" How do you know?"   
  
" Heero and Wufei just went by, chasing after some guy in black. Let's go Quatre."   
  
Quatre covered the bill. Trowa was almost up to Wufei by that time. Duo appeared behind him with Quatre.   
  
The man in black turned into the middle of the street when he saw a (guess what color) black sedan coming. The sedan did not show any signs of stopping.   
  
WAM!! The man in black was immediately turned into street pizza by his own comrades. The briefcase skittered out of his hand. Another man in black leaned out of the car and scooped it up. The sedan drove off.   
  
" Son of a bitch!" Heero shouted. He was feeling very out of character today. " Trowa, do you have a car?"   
  
Wufei had his gun out, and he fired a few shots into the back bumper as the car went down the street the way they had came.   
  
" Well, Quatre sorta does."   
  
Heero was already before Quatre. " Give me the keys to your car."   
  
" It's not exactly mine. Heero, listen...." It was too late, Heero had already pick pocketed him for the keys. He recognized the symbol on them and rushed up to the Lightspeedster. Wufei, Duo, and Trowa all hopped into the four-seater, Wufei taking shot gun.   
  
In seconds they were off, leaving Quatre stranded on the sidewalk.   
  
Traffic was not thick today. That helped and hurt them. The sedan flew down the road, weaving in the lanes. The Lightspeedster was not far behind.   
  
Wufei fired out the window, hitting the back windshield of the sedan. Someone in the sedan began shooting a sub machine gun.   
  
The pilots ducked simultaneously, the car filling up with bullets. Heero came back up to drive as soon as the firing stopped. They had lost the sedan.   
  
He pounded the steering wheel and floored it down the road.   
  
" I see it!" Duo cried. The sedan had just gone over the top of a big hill.   
  
" Hold on." Heero said in his monotone voice. He put the car in 5th gear and slammed on the gas.   
  
They went hurdling over the top of that hill, all the pilots screaming save for Wufei, who commented later that it was for weaklings.   
  
Flying halfway down the hill, they landed twenty yards behind the sedan. A series of smaller hills was ahead.   
  
Almost too much like the movie Bullitt, the two cars ramped over the hills, getting some air on each one.   
  
Wufei once again shot out the window, the others shouting suggestions to Heero.   
  
" Heero, you're going to fast! I think I'm going to be sick!"   
  
" We're almost to the outskirts of the city."  
  
" Would you be quiet? I'm trying to drive!"   
  
" I'm trying to aim!"   
  
" I'm gonna puke!!"   
  
Duo rolled down a window and hurled all over the shiny side of the car.   
  
The sedan swerved around a bend into some wide alleys. The Lightspeedster followed, tires screeching.   
  
Wufei slapped a new clip into his gun. He couldn't lean out the window because although the alleys were wide, they weren't wide enough to fit him leaning out.   
  
The sedan smashed through a bunch of boxes, which hit the front windshield of their car. When everything was clear, it was far ahead, almost at the end of the alley.   
  
Heero shifted into 6th gear. (In the future, they have 6 gears on their cars) He pushed on the gas as hard as he could, also turning Duo a darker shade of green.   
  
The sedan roared out of the alley and turned left, heading out of town. The Lightspeedster was only yards away.   
  
They were driving along a rising, twisting, road that went up a mountain. Around and around each turn they went. Wufei leaned out again and shot at the rear windshield.   
  
They were going higher and higher.   
  
Duo slowly slid down his seat, eyes wide, face green. Trowa looked over at him, shuddered, and concentrated on the sedan.   
  
The road made a sharp turn ahead. This was their chance.   
  
" Give me the gun." Heero ordered.   
  
He took careful aim and shot out one of the sedan's tires. It went out of control and skidded to a stop, breaking through the guard rail. Half of it was hanging over the edge.   
  
Heero brought the car to a stop and stepped out. The other three waited inside.   
  
He cautiously approached the car and stuck the pistol into the driver's side window.   
  
" Give me the briefcase."   
  
The driver, dressed in black, retorted, " Why?"   
  
" Because."   
  
" Oh, nice come back. Since you're so harsh, I think we'd best hand it over." The driver said sarcastically.   
  
" Give the briefcase or I'll push your ass off this mountain."   
  
The sedan groaned, teetering on the edge. The man in the back, whom was hanging over the cliff, whined, " Do what he says, boss."   
  
" No, I've worked long and hard to get this. I won't give it up this easy."   
  
Heero's coldness faltered. " You worked long and hard to steal a birthday present for Relena Dorilan?"   
  
" It's a birthday present?!" The driver appeared astonished. " It's not a top secret device that all countries in the world are fighting for?"   
  
" Um...no."   
  
" Oh, okay. You can have it then."   
  
The driver handed Heero the birthday present. " Sorry for all the trouble."   
  
Heero didn't reply. He was at the bumper. " Sayonara." With a hard shove of his foot, he sent the sedan over the edge.   
  
" What did we ever do to yooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu???????!!!!!!"   
  
BOOOOOM!!  
  
Heero actually laughed, remarking, " Nothing really. I just wanted to do that."   
  
He walked back to the Lightspeedster GT and got in.   
  
" Will you tell me what's in it after all that?" Duo asked.   
  
Heero stared at Duo for a long time, as if he was thinking over his fate. " I guess so."   
  
The pilots gathered 'round to see as he popped open the case, revealing a teddy bear with a small card.   
  
  



End file.
